RENT! Harry Potter
by isthill
Summary: Harry Potter done like RENT!
1. Chapter 1

This is an AU with Harry Potter as RENT! I don't own any of those, but I'm doing it anyway. Here's the cast list:

Harry: Mark

Ron: Roger

Hermione: Mimi

Neville: Tom

Dean: Angel

Ginny: Maureen

Luna: Joanne

Draco: Benny

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVA

A dark room. The lights in the front turn on, revealing a stage. Eight people stand on it, a spotlight coming down on each of them. They start singing.

All

525,600 minutes

525,000 moments so dear

525,600 minutes

How do you measure, measure a year?

In daylights, in sunsets,

In midnights, in cups of coffee,

In inches, in miles,

In laughter, in strife. In

525,600 minutes,

How do you measure a year in the life?

How about love?

How about love?

How about love?

Measure in love.

Seasons of love

(Love)

Seasons of love

(Love)

Luna

525,600 minutes

525,000 journeys to plan

525,600 minutes. How

Do you measure the life

Of a woman or a man?

Neville

In truths that she learned

Or in times that he cried

In bridges he burned

Or the way that she died

**They all started clapping**

All

It's time now, to sing out

Though the story never ends

Let's celebrate – Remember a year

In the life of friends

All

Luna

Remember the love Oh, you

Remember the love

Gotta, you gotta remember the love

Remember the love You know that love is a gift from up above

Share love, give love, spread love

Measure in love

Measure, measure your life in love

All Luna

Seasons of loveMeasure,

(Love)Measure your life

Seasons of lovein love

(Love)

The lights turned off.

AVAVAVAVAVAVVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

I apologize of its horribleness. I never knew it could be so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

4…

3…

2…

1…

A jumble of images. A man smoking and another one sleeping on the street. A brilliantly lit building.

"December 24, 1989, 9 p.m, eastern standard time. From here on in…" The voice sighed. "I shoot without a script. See if anything comes from it. Instead of my old shit."

A man drops a washcloth on car. He tries to squeegee it as the camera pulls away, revealing the same scene happening in real time. "Go on," the owner of the car called. "Get out of here. Hey! I said get off the window!" The rude driver drove past.

All this was viewed by a man with a camera that was recording all of this. He brought his head up, revealing a head with messy black hair, and glasses in front of green eyes. He got on his bike which was nearby, and after securing his camera in the bag he had, headed off into the street.

Harry

How do document real life

When real life's getting more

Like fiction each day?

**He drove into an alley covered with a set of posters, all of them saying 'Eviction!' **

Harry

Headlines, breadlines blow my mind and now this deadline

Eviction or pay!

Rent!

**He passed a particular light pole covered in posters.**

**Then, in a strange building, sort of like a tenement, there was a man with a guitar. This building was not a tenement like the others, but the ex-Gryffindor tower, blown away from the school of Hogwarts by the now deceased Voldemort. Not many people lived in it, but there were maybe two other people who did. In the top room, the red-haired tall man sat atop a stool and fiddled with his guitar.**

Ron

How do you write a song

When the chords sound wrong,

Though they once sounded

Right and rare?

**The lights flickered and then went out. Ron headed toward the fuse box.**

Ron

When the notes are sour,

Where is the power

You once had

To ignite the air?

**Harry approached the building, which was affectionately named the Loft by him.**

Harry

We're hungry and frozen

**Ron flicked a switch, only to get a sparkle of electricity.**

Ron

Some life that we've chosen.

Both

How we gonna pay?

**Harry picked up his bike to get up the steps and as he went in, he tore off and kept an eviction notice.**

Both 

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

Last years rent?

Harry had reached the top where he saw his roommate, Ron. After Ron gave up on the fuse box, Harry showed him the poster. The phone rang. Harry ran to pick it up. "Hello?" he asked.

Outside, a round, black-haired boy with buck-teeth was on a payphone. "Hey, guess who's back in town," he said. "Neville, mate, throw down the key." He hung up the phone and walked straight ahead, in the front of the building, where Harry and Ron had a balcony with a huge glass door. He waited a few seconds, for Harry ran out and threw down a tiny thing.

Neville caught the keys and started walking towards the building, until he was stopped by a man asking for a light. If Neville had examined the piggish boy in front of him, he might have noticed it was the Notorious P.I.G. a.k.a. Dudley, a mugger. But alas, he just reached in his pocket, and got a punch in the ribs. Dudley's gang, scattered across the street ran to help, as Neville fought him off and ran into an alley. Unfortunately, he tripped, and after getting punched and kicked, he was robbed of his jacket and money.

**At the Loft, Ron finished lighting dozens of candles and placed a trash can under a hole in the roof.**

Ron

How do you start a fire

When theirs nothing to burn

And it feels like something's

Stuck in your flue?

**Right after, he tore a different poster off the wall, showing a picture of himself with shorter hair. It said 'Ron Weasley: Acoustic Lessons." He tossed it in the can.**

**Harry, however, started putting his old scripts into the trash can.**

Harry

How can you generate heat

When you can't feel your feet

**With a combined effort, they jumped and ripped off the canvas that covered a hole in the roof.**

Both

And they're turning blue?

**Harry lit up the last remaining script with his lighter.**

Harry

You light up a mean blaze

Ron

With posters

Harry

And screenplays

**Ron lit all his posters with the blaze from the script. They tossed both into the can**

Both

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

Last year's rent?

**They basked in the warm glow.**

**Back in the alley, Neville managed to lean his body against the wall.**

Neville

How do you stay on your feet

When on every street

It's trick or treat

And tonight it's trick

**He put a hand on his face and then looked at it. Blood.**

Neville

Welcome back to town

**He heaved a groan.**

Neville

Oh, I should lie down

Everything's brown

And, uh-oh,

I feel sick

**Harry ran to the balcony and looked around.**

Harry

Where is he?

Neville

Getting dizzy.

**Ron joined Harry, and unbeknownst to them, at the apartment under them a girl with bushy brown hair and chestnut eyes was singing with them. And then, suddenly so was everyone else, all the people in the tenements across from them.**

Ron, Harry, and Hermione

How we gonna pay

All the apartment owners.

How we gonna pay

How we gonna pay

Last years rent?

**In unison, the dropped the lit pieces of paper onto the ground. Ron and Harry, getting an idea, ran inside. Harry grabbed one side of the trash can and waited for Ron to catch up.**

Harry

The music ignites the night with passionate fire

**They both added a bit more paper.**

Ron

The narration crackles and pops with incendiary wit.

Both

Zoom in as they burn the path to the ground

And feel the heat of the future's glow

How do you leave the past behind,

When it keeps finding ways

To get to your heart?

**They both heaved the hot can over to the balcony.**

Both

It reaches way down deep

And tears you inside out

Till you're torn apart

Rent!

**They tossed the flaming contents over the edge, letting them spill below.**

Everyone

How can you connect in an age,

Where strangers, landlords, lovers,

Your own blood cells betray

**A car drove down the street and parked, as people milled around it at a fast pace.**

Everyone

What binds the fabric together,

When the raging, shifting winds of change

Keep ripping away?

**The person in the car came out. He had slicked back hair, and a pale face. He headed towards the tower.**

Draco

Draw a line in the sand,

And then make a stand

**Harry and Ron glared at this newcomer.**

Ron

Use your camera to spar

Harry

Use your guitar

Everyone except Draco

When they act rough,

You call their bluff

We're not gonna pay

We're not gonna pay

We're not gonna pay

Last year's rent

This year's rent

Next year's rent

Rent, rent, rent, rent, rent

We're not gonna pay rent

Cause everything is … Rent!

Everyone started jeering at Draco. There was a person on a car, black, with a red jacket and practically bald. He blew a kiss to the two starters, Harry and Ron before leaving.

"Hey, bum," Draco said to the person on his car. "Get your ass of the Firebolt."

"Hey, Draco," Harry called. "That attitude toward the homeless is exactly what Ginny is protesting.

"Ginny is protesting losing her performance space, not my attitude," he said, walking to the Bolt. "Come down, I want to talk to you."

Harry turned in, but Hermione, the girl under them caught Ron's eye. She looked up and grinned. Ron refused to remember the person whom Hermione reminded him of. Ron turned and went to the stairs to see what Draco wanted to say.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had just gotten out of his car from putting his car on the other side of the curb when Harry and Ron came out of the door.

Harry had his camera in his hand and was narrating to himself. "Close up: Draco Malfoy, our ex-roommate, who married Pansy Parkinson, of the London Parkinsons." Draco tore off a poster on the wall that was promoting Ginny's protest. "His father-in-law," Harry continued. "bought several buildings on the block, and a nearby vacant lot, home to Tent City. Draco hopes to evict all the homeless from Tent City, and build a Cyberstudio." Ron hopped on to the hood of Draco's Firebolt.

Draco finally turned to them. "Ron, you're looking good for a guy who just got off a year of withdrawal."

"What do you want, Draco?" Ron asked, trying to get to the point.

"What do I want?" Draco repeated. "Well, uh, my investor-''

"You mean your father-in-law?" Harry interrupted.

"Right, read about Ginny's's performance in the Village Voice, got pissed, and sent me down here to collect the rent."

"What rent?"

"This past year's rent, which I let slide."

"'Let slide'?" Harry repeated in disbelief. "You said we were golden."

"When you bought the building," Ron continued.

"When we were roommates," Harry reminded. "Remember, you lived here?"

"Yeah." Draco replied. "How could I forget? You, me, Neville, and Ginny." He leaned in to get a closer look at Ginny's poster. "How is the drama queen?"

"She's getting ready for her performance." Harry answered.

"I know." Draco tore another poster down. "Still her production manager?"

"Not exactly." Harry glanced at Ron.

"Still dating her?" Draco asked.

Harry sighed. "I was dumped."

Draco shot him a look, as he tore down another poster. "She got a new man?"

"Well… no".

"What's his name?" Draco started crumpling the paper he had in his hand.

Harry and Ron replied at the same time. "Luna."

Draco looked surprised for a moment, before bursting out laughing. He hit the side of his fist against the warehouse door as he bent over.

"Thanks for being so understanding." Harry muttered.

"You expect sympathy from the guy who shut off our power on Christmas Eve?"

"It got your attention didn't it?" Draco chuckled.

**Ron got off the car and walked toward Draco.**

Ron

What happened to Draco?

What happened to his heart?

**He tapped Draco on his chest with the back of his hand.**

Ron

And the ideals

He once pursued?

Draco

And the owner of that lot next door

Has the right to do with it

As he pleases

**Ron stuck out his arms, and walked backwards.**

Ron

Happy birthday, Jesus

Draco

The rent

**He tossed the crumpled up posters to Ron**

Harry

You're wasting your time

Ron

We're broke

Harry

And you broke your word

"**This is absurd," he muttered.**

"**There is one way," Draco called**

Draco

You won't have to pay.

"**I knew it," Ron replied.**

Draco

Next door the home of Cyberarts, you see,

And now that the block is rezoned

Our dream can become

A reality

**He got up from leaning on the warehouse door and starting walking around them.**

Draco

You'll see, boys

You'll see, boys

**Draco started walking on the edge of the sidewalk, his hands held out as if on a balance beam. "A state of the art, digital, virtual interactive studio. I'll forego your rent," He jumped off.**

Draco

And on paper guarantee

That you can stay here for free

If you do me one small favor.

"**What?" Harry asked.**

"**Convince Ginny to cancel her protest."**

"**Why not just get an injunction, or call the cops?"**

"**Yeah, I did," Draco replied, "And they're on standby," He tore down a poster on the streetlight.**

Draco

But my investors would rather

I handle this quietly

**Ron got up and walked toward him. "You can't quietly wipe out an entire Tent City then watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' on TV." **

"**You want to produce films and write songs?" Draco asked.**

Draco

You need somewhere to do it

It's what we used to dream about

Think twice before you poo-poo it

You'll see, boys

You'll see, boys

**He headed onto the street and pointed at the stars.**

Draco

You'll see

The beauty of a studio

That let's us do our work

And get paid

With condos on the top

Whose rent keeps open our shop

**He turned to them.**

Draco

Just stop the protest

And you'll have it made

You'll see

"Or you'll pack," he finalized, before heading down the street to his FireBolt.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

I'll do Dean and Neville meeting next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ba-da-da-da-da-ba-da_

_Da-da_

_Ba-da-da-da-da-ba-da_

Dean slammed his drumsticks to a beat on his upside down bucket.

A couple passed by and the lady dropped a coin onto it. "Here you go," she said.

Dean gathered his sticks and picked up the coin. "Merry Christmas," he called to the backs of the receding couple. With a grin, he started playing again, but once more stopped when he heard a coughing noise. Gathering his bucket, sticks, and backpack, he walked toward the wheezing noise. "Hello?" He turned into an alley and spotted a man, leaning against the wall, hacking. "Oh, my God. You okay, honey?" he said as he ran towards the man.

"I'm afraid so." The man had a deep voice.

Dean's mind immediately jumped to a mugging. "Did they get anything or--?"

"I didn't have any money, but they took my stuff." Dean took out a handkerchief and tried to dab the blood, but the man pawed it away. "No, I'm fine, I'm fine." Dean noticed he had lit a cigarette.

"I'm Dean." He said.

"Dean." The man repeated. "Friends call me Neville. Longbottom. Neville Longbottom."

"Come on," Dean said. "Let's get you cleaned up." Dean pulled him up. Neville groaned in pain. "I sorta have to hurry," Dean said. "I have a life support meeting to get to." They headed out the alley.

"Life support?"

"Yeah. It's for people with AIDS. People like me."

"Me too."

Back in the Loft, Ron plucked a few notes on his guitar. Harry walked towards the door with his jacket and gloves on. "I was going to go try to find Neville. Want to come?... I thought we could all grab some dinner."

"Zoom in on my empty wallet," Ron replied.

"Touché." Ron started up his guitar playing again. "Take your AZT." (A/N: An AZT is for people with AIDS. Remember that, it becomes important.) Harry walked out, taking his bike with him.

"_I'm writing one great song before I…_" Ron sang along with the notes he struck. He played another chord. He hit a wrong note. After trying it a gain, he sat up, and walked up to the roof with his guitar. He sat on a chair he had brought up a few months before.

Ron

One song

Glory

One song

Before I go

Glory

One song to leave behind

Find

One song

One last refrain

Glory

From the pretty boy front man

Who wasted opportunity

**A memory started resurfacing.**

Ron

One song

He had the world at his feet

_**Ron was singing at a bar. His seventh gig. **_

Ron 

Glory

In the eyes of a young girl

A young girl

**_His eye was drawn to an Indian girl with dyed red hair. She grinned at him._**

Ron

Find

Glory

Beyond the cheap colored lights

One song

Before the sunsets

**_They sat at the bar after the show was over and practically everyone had left. The girl laughed at something he said, as they both smoked a cigarette._**

Ron

Glory

On another empty life

_**They walked past a building. Just before they got to the street, however, Ron stopped her and kissed her.**_

Ron

Time flies

Time dies!

Glory

**Ron stood up and walked to the edge of the building.**

Ron

One blaze of

Glory

One blaze of

Glory

Glory!

Find

Glory

**He turned around and let the memory take hold of him again.**

Ron

In a song that rings true

Truth like a blazing fire

An eternal flame

Find

One song

A song about love

Glory

**_The girl took a packet of white powder from a man, while at the same time, discreetly passing some money._**

Ron

From the soul of a young man

A young man.

_**Ron was kneeling in the rain in front of the girl. She did something with her teeth to the syringe in her hand before injecting it in her wrist**_

Ron

Find

The one song

Before the virus takes hold

Glory

Like a sunset

**_The girl opened up a piece of paper. On it, it said 'HIV Antibody Test', along with 'Positive'. She broke down into tears next to Ron._**

Ron

One song

To redeem this empty life

Time flies

And then no need to endure anymore!

Time dies.

He looked off into the street before heading back down to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Ron walked down the stairs with his guitar. Little did he know, a girl was watching him from the stairs leading down. The girl grinned and blew out the candle she had in her hand.

Ron got to his room and closed the enormous door behind him. Right after he had put his guitar on the stand, there was a knock on the door. He opened the door and, thinking it was Harry, said:

Ron

What'd you forget?

**To his surprise, it was quite a pretty woman, with brown bushy hair, and chocolate eyes. It was the girl from down below. She had a candle in her hand, which she held up.**

Hermione

Got a light?

Ron 

I know you

You're-

**She walked into the room.**

Ron

You're shivering

Hermione

It's nothing

They turned off my heat

And I'm just a little weak on my feet

Would you light my candle?

**Ron wrapped a jacket around her. He couldn't take her eyes off her. Unfortunately, she noticed.**

Hermione

What are you staring at?

**Ron averted his gaze and grabbed a matchbook off the table.**

Ron

Nothing.

Your hair in the moonlight

You look familiar

**He struck a match and lit the candle. Hermione grinned, but seemed to stagger back. Ron grabbed her.**

Ron

Can you make it?

**She wriggled out of his grasp and started walking around the room, spinning once. **

Hermione

Just haven't eaten much today

At least the room stopped spinning

Anyway

What?

**Ron hadn't realized he was staring at her.  
**

Ron

Nothing

Your smile reminded me of-

Hermione

I always remind people of-

Who is she?

"**She died." Ron said. **

Ron

Her name was Padma

**Hermione turned away from him and discreetly blew her candle out. She turned to him. **

Hermione

It's out again!

Sorry 'bout your friend.

**She walked to him and let Ron light the candle.**

Hermione

Would you light my candle?

**For a moment there was nothing to say.**

Ron

Well-

Hermione

Yeah.

Ow!

**She put her finger in her mouth.**

Ron

Oh, the wax.

Hermione

It's dripping

I like it between my-

Ron (Awkwardly)

Fingers!

I figured.

Oh, well

Good night.

**She handed him his jacket and walked toward the door. As she did, she blew out the candle, but once she reached the door, she grabbed her back pocket, and spun around and knocked again.**

Ron

It blew out again?

Hermione

No

I think that I dropped my stash

Ron

I know I've seen you

Out and about

When I used to go out

Your candle's out

**Hermione groaned.**

Hermione

I'm illin'

I had it when I walked in the door

It was pure

Is it on the floor?

**She dropped to all floors near the table. As an idea formed in her head, a smile formed on her face. Ron stood behind her. "The floor?" he asked.**

Hermione

They say that I have the best ass

Below 14th street

Is it true?

**She turned her head to see Ron staring at her . . . behind. He looked at her once she finished.**

Ron

What?

**Hermione sat on her knees.**

Hermione

You're staring again

Ron (Bashful)

Oh no

I mean you do-.. have a nice

I mean

**Hermione continued her search, starting to crawl, as Ron mimicked her on the other side of the table, looking for her bag.**

Ron

You look familiar

Hermione

Like your dead girlfriend

Ron

Only when you smile,

But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else

Hermione

Do you go to the DurmStrang club?

That's where I work,

I dance.

**They had reached each other at the end of the table. Ron smiled in relief.**

Ron

Yes!

They used to tie you up

Hermione

It's a living

Ron

I didn't recognize you

Without the handcuffs.

**Hermione held the candle up to Ron, her eyes still searching the floor**

Hermione

We could light the candle.

Oh, won't you light the candle?

**Ron lit it with a match. They were on their knees, staring at each other.**

Ron

Why don't you

Forget that stuff?

You look like you're sixteen

**They both got up, and Hermione went towards the fireplace, checking everywhere along the way.**

Hermione

I'm nineteen

But I'm old for my age

I'm just born too be bad.

Ron

I once was born to be bad.

**Hermione walked the length of the fireplace.**

Ron

I used to shiver like that.

"**I have no heat, I told you."**

Ron

I used to sweat.

Hermione 

I got a cold.

Ron

Uh-huh

I used to be a junkie

Hermione

And now and then Ron

I like to Uh-huh

Feel good.

"**Oh here it i-'' Ron stopped himself while picking up the item on the floor.**

"**What's that?" Hermione asked.**

"**Candy bar wrapper," Ron replied shoving the item in his pocket.**

Hermione

We could light the candle

**She stood in front of him and tried to get at it, but while she was doing that, Ron put the candle's flame out with two fingers, and stepped away. She walked towards him, accidentally forcing him on the couch.**

Hermione

Oh, what'd you do with my candle?

Ron

That was my last match.

**Hermione stepped in between his legs to support herself and sat on Ron's knee.**

Hermione

Our eyes will adjust

Thank god for the moon.

Ron

Maybe it's not the moon at all

I hear the Weird Sister's singing down the street

**Hermione grabbed his hand and started playing with it.**

Hermione

Bah humbug

Bah humbug

Ron

Cold hands

Hermione

Yours too.

"**Big," she commented.**

Hermione

Like my father's

"**Do you wanna dance," she asked, before pulling him up.**

Ron

With you?

Hermione

No

With my father.

**At this point, Ron realized they hadn't introduced each other.**

Ron

I'm Ronald

**She started walking around him.**

Hermione

They call me

They call me

'Mione

She waved the bag full of white powder that she got back from him in front of his face, and without another word, she walked out and closed the door.

AVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAVAV

To Misters **…** and **whydoyoucare: **Please do not take this as a flame, but I don't have RENT, and I've only seen it in movies. I like the movie, but I'm losing it from memory. I am writing this to prevent it from someone else. And see, I think I deserve a little credit. There is not a single RENT movie script online, so I'm doing this from incredibly crappy clips on the internet, and the parts that are not on the Internet, I have to have my illiterate friends tell me from over the phone, trying to pick out what the characters are actually saying from how my friends are gloating that they have it and I don't.

To Mister **HP and BtVS: **Thanks for finding those. I'm glad that at least one person cougcoughfriendscoughcough would be able to read it carefully and tell me my mistakes.

And finally, to Mister **Colt-Man:** RENT is a play that was adapted to a movie directed by Chris Columbus (Yet another connection between Harry Potter.) It was a beautiful story written by the late Jonathan Larson. It held all the aspects of real life, such as AIDS, people living without money, and homosexuals, but the main idea centers all around love, and living as if there's no day but today (Tagline of movie.). My fanfiction is all the Harry Potter cast in the movie.


End file.
